Spencer Mansion (Earth-6738)
The Spencer Mansion was a state-of-the-art mansion complex designed to perfectly mimic a 19th century Gothic manor within the Spencer's family real estate, at the Arklay Mountains, on Origae-6. It was built by architect George Trevor for the trillionaire Oswell E. Spencer. During the xenomorph and t-virus outbreak surrounding Hadley's Hope, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service investigated the mansion, which became overrun with clickers, xenomorphs, and other creatures. History Background The construction of the mansion started in 2562, after the American architect George Trevor was hired by the trillionaire Oswell E. Spencer, and finished in 2567. Spencer hoped to use the mansion to carry on secret, illegal, and inhumane experimentation with the mysterious Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15, also known as the "black goo", which his former friend, Charles Peter Weyland and founder of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, had died searching for aboard the [[USCSS Prometheus (Earth-6738)|USCSS Prometheus]] in 2493. Spencer believed he would be able to manufacture powerful vaccines, weapons, among other materiel, within the hidden laboratory in the sub-level basement of the mansion. Trevor and his family were taken captive by Weyland-Yutani and sent to the Spencer Mansion during this time. Mad scientists George suspected that Spencer wanted him dead duo to his gained knowledge of the numerous secrets that lied within the mansion, and his removal from the equation would allow Oswell to remain the only individual with great knowledge over every structure of the installation. George, however, was sneaky and managed to hide in the mansion, but once he saw a grave with his name, he gave up all hope. It is believed he commited suicide there. With Trevor dead, his wife, Jessica, and his daughter, Lisa, were taken by Weyland-Yutani scientists and experimented with the black goo. Jessica died with the experimentation, but Lisa survived and showed promising results, leading her to be experimented on for the next years. As a forceful resident of the Spencer Mansion, she would remove the faces of her victims and wear them as her own. Outbreak Twenty-one years later, in 2587, an accident occured in the laboratory, and the latest strand of the man-made t-virus leaked within the complex, leading to all Weyland-Yutani researchers becoming infected and mutating into clickers. Those that were not zombified were taken by the newly formed xenomorphs or commited suicide to not meet both ends. It was later discovered that Dr. James Marcus, one of the highest-ranking members of the company and former director of the Weyland-Yutani Executive Training Center, was the responsible for releasing the t-virus that ravaged the mansion as vengeance against Spencer. Some of Weyland-Yutani's employees, such as Chief of Security Albert Wesker and junior executive Carter Burke, saw this as an opportunity to gather important data about the xenomorphs running loose in the mansion; Wesker, then an undercover agent within S.T.A.R.S., lured a combat team to the mansion after reports of mysterious cannibalistic murders occuring in the suburbs of Hadley's Hope. His plan was partially succesful, leading to the deaths of nearly the entire S.T.A.R.S. team. Destruction The mansion was ultimately destroyed by Rebecca Chambers, one of the few survivors from S.T.A.R.S., who activated the installation's self-destruct system. She escaped from the mansion alongside Dwayne Hicks, Rachel Stelline, and Barry Burton before the mansion exploded. Wesker was believed to be killed, but he had actually survived by implanting himself with a prototype chemical developed by Dr. William Birkin Category:Earth-6738 Category:Hadley's Hope (Earth-6738) Category:Locations of Earth-6738 Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227